


Vacuum Bag

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirara has a special pet name for Kouga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacuum Bag

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Vacuum Bag" by Stroke 9.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #2, Perfect Pet Name
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kouga would never admit it to anyone, but he only understood about half of what Kirara said. There was one word in particular that he didn’t understand but he knew when she said it, it referred to him. And Kouga loved that Kirara had a special word just for him, even if he didn’t know what it meant.

One evening while Kouga was visiting Kirara and her group, the wolf and the nekomata were talking and Kirara called Kouga his special name. Sango and Inuyasha immediately started laughing.

“That’s what you call him?! It’s perfect!”

Sango was polite enough to at least try to hide her laughter.

Kirara turned to growl at her companions before jumping on Kouga’s shoulder. She wrapped herself around the back of his neck and stroked his cheek with her tails while chirping softly.

Kouga appreciated the gesture but he wondered what it was exactly that she was calling him.


End file.
